Howard Morris
Howard Morris (September 4, 1919 – May 21, 2005) was an American comic actor and director. Biography Morris was born in the Bronx, New York, the only child of Hugo and Elsie Morris. His father was an executive of the U.S. Rubber Company until he lost his job during the Great Depression. Morris, after his father death, graduated from DeWitt Clinton High School, where he was involved in school plays and playing the drums for a band that specialized in weddings and bar mitzvah, receiving a scholarship from New York University. He dropped out of the university, and served in the U.S. Army during World War II, first as an infantryman who saw action in such places as Guadalcanal and The Philippines, in the Pacific Theater, and later, after the war, when he was a first sergeant, he was a member of an entertainment unit, where he remet an old friend, Carl Reiner. After leaving the army, the two went back to New York, where they would perform in several Broadway plays, including the play, Call Me Mister, before they became part of Sid Caesar's television show Your Show of Shows. After working for Caesar, Morris went off on his own to establish his own identity. Although trained as a Shakespearean actor, he began his acting career playing such characters as the wily and over the top "mountain man" character Ernest T. Bass on The Andy Griffith Show. He would reprised the character in the 1986 television movie, Return to Mayberry. During the 1960s and 1970s, Morris performed in such comedies as ''Boys' Night Out, The Nutty Professor, Way... Way Out, High Anxiety and History of the World: Part I. At the same time, he directed comedians Danny Thomas and Andy Griffith on their respective shows, as well as the black-and-white pilot for Get Smart. Morris also directed several episodes of the sitcom Hogan's Heroes. Morris was also the director of such films as Who's Minding the Mint?, With Six You Get Eggroll and Don't Drink the Water. Morris also did voices for a number of animation series over the years, including doing the boings and sound effects for the voice of Gerald in the Gerald McBoing-Boing animated feature and The Gerald McBoing-Boing Show. He has also appeared in a number of Hanna-Barbara series, such as The Flintstones, The Jetsons, The Atom Ant Show and The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. Morris also appeared in such animanted shows as the various Archie series, Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty, DuckTales, TaleSpin, and Galaxy High, where he did the voices of Professor Icenstein and Luigi La Bounci. In the 1980s, he did the voice of Wade Duck, a duck who was afraid of almost everything, in the U.S. Acres segment of the Garfield and Friends animated series. He was also the voice director for Police Academy, Richie Rich, Bionic Six, Galaxy High, The Snorks, The Mighty Orbots, Rose Petal Place, The Dogfather and Kidd Video. Morris also directed commercials including several McDonaldland commercials for McDonald's. He also did the voice for the Qantas Airline's Koala mascot. He died in 2005 from a heart ailment. Filmography * Breakfast with Einstein (1998) (TV) * The Wonderful Ice Cream Suit (1998) * Cow and Chicken (1997) (TV) (voice) * Lasting Silents (1997) * It Came from Outer Space II (1996) (TV) * Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) (TV) (voice) * I Yabba-Dabba Do! (as Howie Morris) (1993) (TV) (voice) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) (voice) * Life Stinks (1991) * Dying Young (1991) (voice) * The Nudnik Show (1991) (TV) * Wake, Rattle & Roll (1990) (TV) (voice) * Gravedale High (1990) (TV) (voice) * Transylvania Twist (1990) * Potsworth & Co (1990) (TV) (Additional Voices) * Garfield and Friends (1988) (TV) (voice) * End of the Line (1988) * Paw Paws (1988) (TV) (voice) * Police Academy: The Animated Series (1988) (TV) (voice) * The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) (TV) * Bionic Six (1987) (TV) (voice) * Galaxy High School (1986) (TV) (voice) * Return to Mayberry (1986) (TV) * Star Fairies (1986) (TV) (voice) * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) (TV) (voice) * Joan Rivers and Friends Salute Heidi Abromowitz (1985) (TV) * Splash (1984) * Portrait of a Showgirl (1982) (TV) * History of the World: Part I (1981) * The Munsters' Revenge (1981) (TV) * Legends of the Superheroes (1979) (TV) * Bunnicula, the Vampire Rabbit (1979) (TV) (voice) * Archie's Bang-Shang Lalapaloza Show (1978) (TV) (voice) * High Anxiety (1978) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) (voice) * The New Archie/Sabrina Hour (1977) (TV) (voice) * The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty (1975) (TV) (voice) * The U.S. of Archie (1974) (TV) (voice) * My Favorite Martians (1973) (TV) (voice) * Mission: Magic! (1973) (TV) (voice) * Everything's Archie (1973) (TV) (voice) * 10 from Your Show of Shows (1973) (TV) * Archie's TV Funnies (1971) (TV) (voice) * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (1971) (TV) (voice) * Sabrina and the Groovie Goolies (1970) (TV) (voice) * Will the Real Jerry Lewis Please Sit Down (1970) (TV) (voice) * Archie's Funhouse (1970) (TV) (voice) * Don't Drink the Water (1969) (uncredited) * Sesame Street (1969) (TV) (voice) (uncredited) * The Archie Comedy Hour (1969) (TV) (voice) * Archie and His New Friends (1969) (TV) (voice) * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968) (voice) * The Archie Show (1968) (TV) (voice) * The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show (1967) (TV) (voice) * The Atom Ant Show (1967) (TV) (voice) * Way... Way Out (1966) * Alice in Wonderland or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This? (1966) (TV) * Alice in Wonderland in Paris (1966) (voice) * Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966) (voice) * Fluffy (1965) * The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo (1964) (TV) (voice) * Peter Potamus and His Magic Flying Balloon (1964) (TV) (voice) * The Magilla Gorilla Show (1964) (TV) (voice) * The Huffless, Puffless, Dragon (1964) (voice) * Bettle Bailey and His Friends (1963) (TV) (voice) (uncredited) * The Nutty Professor (1963) * 40 Pounds of Trouble (1962) * Et Tu Otto (1962) (voice) * Boys' Night Out (1962) * Psychological Testing (1962) (voice) * Home Sweet Swampy (1962) (voice) * Munro (1961) (voice) * Two Rode Together (1961) (uncredited) * Stop Driving Us Crazy (1961) (voice) * Twelfth Night (1957) (TV) * Caesar's Hour (1954) (TV) * Riding Shotgun (1954) (uncredited) * Your Show of Shows (1950) (TV) Regular Performer (1951-1954) Notable TV Guest Appearances *''The E! True Hollywood Story'' playing "Himself" in the episode: "Andy of Mayberry" 6 February 2000 * Ask Harriet playing "The Sandwich Guy" in the episode: "Pilot" (episode # 1.1) 4 January 1998 * Baywatch playing "Jigger" in the episode: "Memorial Day" (episode # 8.4) 13 October 1997 * Baywatch playing "Arthur" in the episode: "Scorcher" (episode # 7.5) 21 October 1996 * Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man playing "Ernest T. Glob" in the episode: "The One with Lisa Kudrow in a Small Role" (episode # 3.13) 20 April 1996 * TaleSpin playing "King Amok" in the episode: "Your Baloo's in the Mall" (episode # 1.61) 22 February 1991 * TaleSpin playing "King Amok" in the episode: "The Road to Macadamia" (episode # 1.60) 21 February 1991 * Head of the Class playing "Actor" in the episode: "Fillmore v. Billy Jeans" (episode # 5.10) 13 November 1990 * Murder, She Wrote playing "Uncle Ziggy" in the episode: "Something Borrowed, Someone Blue" (episode # 5.9) 8 January 1989 * DuckTales playing "Djinni" in the episode: "Master of the Djinni" (episode # 1.7) 29 September 1987 * The Jetsons playing "Montique Jetson" in the episode: "Grandpa and the Galactic Golddigger" (episode # 2.63) 1 January 1986 * The Jetsons playing "Montique Jetson" in the episode: "Father/Daughter Dance" (episode # 3.70)? 1 January 1985 * The Gummi Bears playing "Sir Ponch" in episode: "Too Many Cooks" ??? 1985 * The Yellow Rose playing "Johnny Hogan" in the episode: "Sport of Kings" (episode # 1.15) 18 February 1984 * Trapper John, M.D. playing "Actor" in the episode: "Where There's a Will" (episode # 5.15) 29 January 1984 * Fantasy Island playing "Walter Dunlap" in the episode: "Gold Child/Curtain Call" (episode # 7.4) 29 October 1983 * Trapper John, M.D. playing "Actor" in the episode: "The Spy Who Bugged Me" (episode # 4.17) 13 February 1983 * Trapper John, M.D. playing "Actor" in the episode: "Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow" (episode # 4.15) 23 January 1983 * Trapper John, M.D. playing "Dr. Jerry Hannigan" in the episode: "You Pays Your Money" (episode # 4.6) 31 October 1982 * Trapper John, M.D. playing "Actor" in the episode: "A Piece of the Action" (episode # 3.22) 11 April 1982 * Fantasy Island playing "Actor" in the episode: "The Swingers/Terrors of the Mind" (episode # 3.19) 9 February 1980 * Space Acacdemy playing "Captain Rampo" in the episode "Star Legend" (episode # 1.14) 10 December 1977 * The Bob Newhart Show playing "Shorty Vance" in the episode: "Jerry's Retirement" (episode # 5.10) 27 November 1976 * The Ghost Busters playing "The Red Baron" in the episode: "Only Ghosts Have Wings" (episode # 1.5)? 1 January 1975 * The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie playing "Franklin 'Frankie' Frankenstein/Wolfgang 'Wolfie' Wolfman/Orville Mummy/Bella LaGhostly/Old Ghoulihand" in the episode: "Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meets the Groovie Goolies" 16 December 1972 * The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie playing "Hocus/Pocus" in the episode: "The Banana Splits in Hocus Pocus Park" 25 November 1972 * Love, American Style playing "Actor"? in the episode: "Love and the Plumber" (episode # 3.10d) 19 November 1971 * It Takes Two playing "Himself" 27 July 1970 * How's Your Mother-in-Law? playing "Himself" 8 January 1968 * Insight playing "Actor" in the episode: "Fat Hands and a Diamond Ring" 12 November 1967 * Tarzan playing "Commissioner" in the episode: "Tiger, Tiger!" (episode 2.1) 15 September 1967 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Ernest T. Bass" in the episode: "Malcolm at the Crossroads" (episode # 6.3) 27 September 1965 * The Lucy Show playing "Howard Coe" in the episode: "Lucy and the Golden Greek" (episode # 4.2) 20 September 1965 * The Flintstones playing "Al" in the episode: "Surfin' Fred" (episode # 5.26) 12 March 1965 * The Flintstones playing "Jethro Hatrock/Weirdly Gruesome/Slab/Waiter/Percy" in the episode: "The Hatrocks and the Gruesomes" (episode # 5.19) 22 January 1965 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "George" (uncredited) in the episode: "Andy and Helen Have Their Day" (episode # 5.13) 14 December 1964 * The Flintstones playing "Weirdly Gruesome/Spider/Flower/Head/TV Announcer" in the episode: "The Gruesomes" (episode # 5.9) 12 November 1964 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Leonard Blush" (voice) (uncredited) in the episode: "Barney's Bloodhound" (episode # 5.6) 26 October 1964 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Ernest T. Bass" in the episode: "The Education of Ernest T. Bass" (episode # 5.4) 12 October 1964 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Radio Announcer" (voice) in the episode: "The Family Visit" (episode # 5.3) 5 October 1964 * The Flintstones playing "Doc" in the episode: "Monster Fred" (episode 5.2) 24 September 1964 * The Mike Douglas Show playing "Himself" 20 April 1964 * Make Room for Daddy playing "Sean" in the episode: "The Leprechaun" (episode # 11.23) 9 March 1964 * The Flintstones playing "Baggage Monkey/Reggie/Horn Bird/Dragon/Alligator/Actor" in the episode: "Bachelor Daze" (episode # 4.25) 5 March 1964 * The Flintstones playing "Treasurer/Turtle/Bird/Scotsman" in the episode: "Ladies' Night at the Lodge" (episode # 4.22) 13 February 1964 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Ernest T. Bass" in the episode: "My Fair Ernest T. Bass" (episode # 4.18) 3 February 1964 * The Flintstones playing "Percy/Pa/Slab/Possum/1st Dinosaur/Attendant" in the episode: "Flintstone Hillbillies" (episode # 4.18) 16 January 1964 * The Flintstones playing "Rockoff/Bird/Official/Proprietor/Joe" in the episode: "Fred el Terrifico" (episode # 4.17) 9 January 1964 * The Flintstones playing "TV Announcer/Monkey/Cat/Buffalo #3/Emcee/Bird #1" in the episode: "Peek-a-Boo Camera" (episode # 4.14) 19 December 1963 * The Flintstones playing "Bird/Kid #2/Monkey #2/Elmo/Elephant/Lucy" in the episode: "Daddies Anonymous" (episode # 4.13) 12 December 1963 * The Flintstones playing "Tortoise/Mammoth/Alligator/Detective #2/Hotrock/Oyster/Traffic Cop #2" in the episode: "Kleptomaniac Pebbles" (episode # 4.11) 28 November 1963 * The Flintstones playing "Peter/Al/Cop/Mop/Announcer" in the episode: "Sleep On, Sweet Fred" (episode # 4.10) 21 November 1963 * The Flintstones playing "Herman/Chimp/Horse/Sam/BirdGeneral" in the episode: "The Flintstone Canaries" (episode # 4.6) 24 October 1963 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Ernest T. Bass" in the episode: Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army" (episode # 4.3) 14 October 1963 * The Dick Van Dyke Show playing "Mr. Holdecker" in the episode: "The Masterpiece" (episode # 3.2) 2 October 1963 * The Flintstones playing "Bobby/Announcer/Parrot" in the episode: "Ann-Margrock Presents" (episode # 4.1) 19 September 1963 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Ernest T. Bass" in the episode: "Mountain Wedding" (episode # 3.31) 29 April 1963 * Alcoa Premiere playing "Willy Longo" in the episode: "This Will Kill You" (episode # 2.28) 11 April 1963 * The Flintstones playing "Rockhead/Slag/Bird/Card Player #2" in the episode: "The Birthday Party" (episode # 3.28) 5 April 1963 * The Flintstones playing "Boy/Monkey/Man #1/Man #3/Man #4/Bird" in the episode: "The Big Move" (episode # 3.26) 22 March 1963 * The Twilight Zone playing "George P. Hanley" in the episode: "I Dream of Genie" (episode # 4.12) 21 March 1963 * The Flintstones playing "Dr. Corset/Brick/Bird" in the episode: "The Blessed Event" (episode # 3.23) 22 February 1963 * The Flintstones playing "Eddie/Clam/Turtle/Manager/Customer" in the episode: "Fred's New Job" (episode # 3.22) 15 February 1963 * The Flintstones playing "Guard/Announcer/Pilot/Traffic Cop/Black Lamb" in the episode: "Mother-In-Law's Visit" (episode # 3.20) 1 February 1963 * The Flintstones playing "Jimmy/Quartz/Member #2/Member #4/Ticket Taker/Reporter" in the episode: "The Hero" (episode # 3.18) 18 January 1963 * Ensign O'Toole playing "Delacroix" in the episode: "Operation Intrigue" (episode 1.17) 13 January 1963 * The Flintstones playing "Ted Stonevan/Tex Bricker/Filbert/Knitting Kneedle/Chisel Bird/Turtle Butler" in the episode: "Wilma, the Maid" (episode # 3.17) 11 January 1963 * The Flintstones playing "The Kissing Burglar/Henry/Cop #1" in the episode: "The Kissing Burglar" (episode # 3.16) 4 January 1963 * The Flintstones playing "Clerk/Kid/Porcupine" in the episode: "Flash Gun Freddie" (episode # 3.15) 21 December 1962 * The Flintstones playing "Rodney Whetstone/Dr. Pilldown/Monkey/Letter Opening Bird/Turtle #2/Guy in Crowd" in the episode: "Dial S for Suspicion" (episode # 3.14) 14 December 1962 * The Flintstones playing "Mr. Rockhard/Charles/Coach/Cat/Boy #1/Boy #3" in the episode: "High School Fred" (episode # 3.13) 7 December 1962 * The Flintstones playing "Doctor/Boy/Pilot/Soldier #1/Sergeant/Cop/Bird #1" in the episode: "Nuttin' But the Tooth" (episode # 3.12) 30 November 1962 * The Jetsons playing "Jet Screamer" in the episode: "A Date with Jet Screamer" (episode # 1.2) 30 September 1962 * Alfred Hitchcock Presents playing "Stanley Tower" in the episode: "Most Likely to Succeed" (episode # 7.31) 8 May 1962 * Thriller playing "Myron Sills/Dr. Wilford Bliss" in the episode: "The Lethal Ladies" (episode # 2.29) 16 April 1962 * The Beachcomber playing "Melvin M. Murney" in the episode: "Captain Huckabee's Beard" (episode # 1.7) 3 April 1962 * Wanted: Dead or Alive playing "Clayton Armstrong" in the episode: "Detour" (episode #3.22) 1 March 1961 * This Is Your Life playing "Himself" in the episode: "Carl Reiner" 23 March 1960 * DuPont Show of the Month playing "Wu Fang" in the episode: "Aladdin" (episode # 1.6) 21 February 1958 * The Patrice Munsel Show playing "Himself" 7 February 1958 * Kraft Television Theatre playing "Pigeon" in the episode: "Code of the Corner" (episode # 11.16) 15 January 1958 * Hallmark Hall of Fame playing "Feste" in the episode: "Twelfth Night" 15 December 1957 * The Polly Bergen Show playing "Himself" 16 November 1957 * The Perry Como Show playing "Himself" 17 September 1955 Director * The Bill Dana Show (1963) (TV) * The Dick Van Dyke Show: Scratch My Car and Die (1964) (TV Episode) * Bewitched (1964) (TV) * Valentine's Day (1964) (TV) (episode "Bride and Groom") (episode "Mama Loathes Papa") * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. (1964) (TV) * The Andy Griffith Show: Andy and Helen Have Their Day (1964) (TV Episode) * The Andy Griffith Show: Three Wishes for Opie (1964) (TV Epsiode) * Laredo (1965) (episode "That's Norway, Thataway") * Hogan's Heroes (1965) (TV) (14 episodes) * Get Smart (1965) (TV) * Good Old Days (1966) (TV) * Who's Minding the Store? (1967) * With Six You Get Eggroll (1968) * Love, American Style (1969) (TV) (episode "Love and the Fullback") (episode "Love and the Lady Athlete") * Don't Drink the Water (1969) * One Day at a Time (1975) (TV) * The Love Boat (1977) (TV) * Goin' Coconuts (1978) * Private Benjamin: Give Me Liberty: Part 1 (1981) (TV Episode) * Private Benjamin: Give Me Liberty: Part 2 (1981) (TV Episode) * Trapper John, M.D.: Billboard Barney (1985) (TV Episode) * Trapper John, M.D.: Life, Death and Dr. Christmas (1986) (TV Episode) Writer * Caesar's Hour (1954) (TV) (writer) * Beetle Bailey and His Friends (1963) (TV) (writer) (Beetle Bailey segments) * Valentine's Day (1964) (TV) (writer) (episode: Mama Loathes Papa) Producer * The Corner Bar (1972) (TV) (producer) (1972-1973) Miscellaneous Crew * Rose Petal Place (1984) (TV) (voice director) * The Mighty Orbots (1984) (TV) (voice director) * Galaxy High School (1986) (TV) (voice director) * Bionic Six (1987) (TV) (voice director) External links * Wikipedia biography * PopMatters biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Howard Morris at the Internet Movie Database Morris, Howard Morris, Howard Morris, Howard Morris, Howard Morris, Howard